naruto and dragonball
by KaiDranzerBladeRevolution524
Summary: Vegeta and the other saiyans are also ninjas from the hidden leaf village. goku had died in a battle with the shadow dragon ninjas along with his family.
1. Reunion of Saiyans

discalimer; i don't own naruto or dragonball. i am working one this story with a friend onthius site so please no flames

VEGETA: As I looked around at the ruined city I thought 'How could a Saiyan prince, one of the mightiest fighters, defend such a puny planet like the Earth?' just then my grandson Kyosuke came running to me screaming excitedly and I answered my own question. Even the mightiest warriors has to have a family to carry on their traditions. As I hug Kyosuke I saw his mother Bulla, his uncle Trunks, and my other grandson Kane. Trunks asked me what had happened and I said that a group of androids attacked the city looking for Kakarot (Goku). When Trunks asked why they were looking for Goku I told him that Kakarot had destroyed almost the entire android population and that the only one he didn't kill was 18. Trunks still didn't understand so I told him to talk to his mother. After all she had known Kakarot almost all of his life. As Trunks talked to his mother Bulla, his sister and Kyosuke's mother asked me if I was alright. When I asked her why she looked at my left arm and I looked down and my arm was covered in blood. I told her that I was fine and she went to talk to her mother.

'Do you think they noticed?'

'No Eis I don't think they did.' I thought. What Eis and I were talking about was that not only did the androids attack but so did the sound ninja. As I look back around to my two children and my wife I saw an old friend of mine and Kakarot's. it was Kakashi Hatake of the village hidden in the leaves. But the last time we had seen him he was by himself although that was about six years ago so he probably has students by now. I look over to Trunks and the others and saw that they were still talking so I went to see what Kakashi was doing here.

"It's been along time Vegeta" said Kakashi

"yes it has. Its good to see you again Kakashi." I said

To be honest I was so in to talking with Kakashi that I didn't even notice that my son had come up behind me until one of the kids with Kakashi said something

"Hello Trunks"

"Hey Naruto." said Trunks

"I take it that you two know each other." I said

"Yes father. Naruto and I met while he was training with Jiriya." said Trunks

"Right, well anyway who are these two , Kakashi?" I asked

"This is Sakura Haruno and…"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry sensei by I don't like being introduced." Said Sasuke

"That's okay Sasuke" said Kakashi

"So I take these are your students, Kakashi?'' I asked

"Yes."

"Hey father?" hollered Bulla and when I hollered back what and she said to look who was there and I couldn't believe my eyes and apparently neither could Trunks because the four people that we saw we knew had died about five years ago in a battle with the shadow dragon village along with about half their population.

"Hello Vegeta, Kakashi, Trunks, Naruto, Sasuke." said Goku


	2. The Dragon Guardians

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL I JUST WATCH IT.

CHAPTER 2: THE DRAGON GUARDIANS

I couldn't believe it. Kakarot was alive, and so was his family. As I'm standing there Kakarot walked up to me and said that if I kept staring he was going to get offended.

" Sorry Kakarot I just-"

" Didn't expect to see us?"

" Yeah."

" Yama saw the battle you had and knew that you couldn't handle the threat alone." said Gohan

" The threat?" I asked

" Yeah. Last week Zetheros came up to the check-in place and told Yama that the seven evil dragons had been revived." said Pan

" What?"

" Yeah the only problem is that we can't seal them away again. We have to destroy them this time." said Kakarot.

" But how?" asked Trunks

" That is yet to be answered." said Goten

" But what about you four?" I asked

" What do you mean Vegeta?" asked Kakarot.

" I mean your dragons."

" What about them?" asked Pan

" What I mean is... Oh forget it." I said

" What Father means is how are you going to fight without _your_ dragons?" asked Trunks

" Who said they were, Trunks?" asked Naruto.

Trunks and I was about to ask what Naruto meant when Sasuke's brother came around. The next thing anyone knew the dragons that Kakarot and the others controled came out of Naruto and his friends.

" Now that's what I call transporting." said Trunks

" Thank you, Naruto." said Kakarot.

" Sure."

" Well, well look who finally decided to show up."

" Huh? Kou!" yelled Gohan.

" Hello, Rokye."

" What? Who is Rokye?" I asked

" Rokye is Gohan's Dragon name. Just like mine is taisho, Pan is Kyele, and Goten's is Kyeets." said Kakarot

" So then what is mine, Trunks's and Bulla's?" I asked

" Mine is Link, Father." said Trunks

" And mine is Alacurd."

" So what about-"

" You? That would be Kousuke." said Kakarot

" Oh."

" Well you are quiye informed, Taisho." said Kou

" Yes, well what do you expect from a Dragon Guardian?" asked Kakarot

' Since when has Kakarot been a Dragon Guardian?' I thought, then I heard Kakarpt's voice saying that he became one when he was killed.

' So Gohan and the others are..'

' Yes as are you Trunks and Bulla.'

' How?' I asked him

' I'll explain later.' he said as Trunks yelled for Kakarot and myself

As we fought Kou we found that none of our attacks were effective against him. Not even mine, Kakarot's, of Gohan's strongest attacks were enough to destroy him.

" Now what Grandpa?" asked Pan

" The same as before, Pan. Trunks get your sister and mother and orb now." I said

" Right." said Trunks, as he orbed with his sister and his mother. I asked Kakashi if Naruto and the others had their own way out.

" It's okay.The good thing about being the type of ninja we are is that we can go anywhere Goku and the others are." said Naruto

" That's handy." I said " Go. Kakashi lets go.

" Right."

As I orbed out with Kakashi I saw a large energy ball being shot at us.

Once we got back to Kakarot's house in the east district I noticed that Kakarot was just a little different then before.

" Well we bearly made it back here." I heard Pan say.

" What do we do?" I asked

" This. Naruto you and the others go get the last three. Kakashi?"

" I'll go with them to get the Sand Kazekage, Garra." said Kakashi

" Okay. Itachi will you please get Renkai and Yuzia? They're in the Shadow Dragon village." said Kakarot

" What?!"

" Clam down Vegeta, they were just undercover." said Gohan.

" For what?" I asked

" To make sure that they were trying to do what we thought they were." said Kakarot

" Oh"

As we watched them leave Kakarot said that it was time to get started, and when I asked to start what he said training. And to be honest I could use it. I kind of slacked off after the last battle with the Shadow Dragon ninjas.

* * *

VEGETA: So as you can obviously tell we are going to have our hands full for quite some time. Unfortanaly I don't really know alot about the evil shadow dragons, as I didn't fight any of themexcept Omega Shenron and Syn Shenron. But lucky for us Kakarot and Pan know exactly what they can do. So we'll probably train with them for a while. As for Naruto and their Friends, they went back to their village in order to get the other three members of their team. I believe their names were: Renkai, Yuzia, and the Kazekage of the sand village... uh I think Narutosaid it was Garra? I don't know. It's no wonder I don't like ninjas. Although I part of the ANBU black ops.

TRUNKS: Even if your dragon partener is one?

NIALA: Now Trunks don't spoil it.

TRUNKS: But...

TEARA: No Niala is right. I don't think anyone would like to know what happensin the next chapter. _Yet_

VEGETA: Oh come on guys.

NIALA+TEARA: NO!

(Trunks and Vegeta walk away with their heads down.)

GOKU: Don't worry about them. They'll find out about the dragons the hard way I bet.

TEARA: Maybe. C u Goku


End file.
